The present invention relates generally to systems for regulating the seed population rates by planters or drills, and more particularly to a novel apparatus that will vary the rate of seed population by planters or drills while they are in motion.
The apparatus for varying the rate of seed population by planters or drills of the present invention enables farmers to vary the rate of seed population by planters or drills of the prior art without stopping the planter to change the well-known planter-wheel-driven sprockets that now select the planter""s seed population rate.
For example, a farmer will prefer to plant less corn seed on lighter soils, which are typically found on hillsides or slopes, and more corn seed on darker soils to thereby improving overall crop yields. When planting soybeans, on the other hand, just the opposite is true. A farmer would want to plant a heavier population of seeds on lighter soils and less on darker soils, because there would be less lodging of soybeans on the better soils.
Varying the seeding rate also enhances soil and water quality. For example, a stronger, healthier corn stalks on the hillside result from a lower seed population, and there is less soil erosion as a result. At the bottom of the hillsides, and on the flats, where the seed population is higher, water run-off is slowed because on the darker soils one gets a better plant. For soybeans, one would prefer having a heavier seed population on the hills, therefore, slowing water run-off.
The apparatus for varying the rate of seed population of the present invention accommodates a change from planting corn to planting soybeans or wheat, or any of the small grains, all without changing a sprocket on the planter or drill, as has been required in the prior art.
The apparatus of the present invention is also very safe for farmer-operators, because all changes may be made from the seat of the tractor that is pulling the planter.
The main goal of the present invention is to provide the farmer with means to place more or less seed in the most appropriate areas of the field, thereby saving money in seed cost and creating a better yield with less soil erosion.
A linear actuator that is connected to a hydraulic double rod cylinder controls the apparatus of the present invention. This enables the unit to select many different rates of seed population and to change the seed population rate at any point in time immediately. The actuator and the cylinder are located inside a single frame for the apparatus of the present invention, thereby making a compact unit that may be retrofitted to existing planters or drills.
The apparatus of the present invention may also be wired to a switch located in a tractor cab that controls the seeding population rate, or it can be wired to a seed population monitor for a planter or drill located in the tractor cab. The apparatus of the present invention is especially useful on a drill because a drill varies its seed population rate frequently due to the presence of different seed sizes and weights. The apparatus of the present invention allows the operator to correct this problem by holding a steady population rate using the switch or monitor. Therefore, the apparatus of the present invention can be used to hold the rate of seed population steady or get unlimited numbers of seed populations.
Another useful way to use the apparatus of the present invention is with fertilizer applications. Many times fertilizer population rates are varied according to soil types. The apparatus of the present invention could be used in many such applications that require speed variation.
This system could be equipped with a leveler. This would allow the apparatus to change seed population rates automatically as percent of ground slope increased and decreased. The apparatus could also be integrated with GPS which would allow mappings to illustrate where the apparatus of the present invention varied seed population rates, or GPS could be programmed to effect a change in seed population rates automatically.
One embodiment of the present invention is an apparatus for varying the rate of seed population by planters or drills, comprising, first and second squeeze jack variable speed pulleys, each having a top half and a bottom half, with the first pulley spinning about a first axis and the second pulley spinning about a second axis, a first oil-actuated squeeze jack affixed to the bottom half of the first pulley that moves the bottom half of the first pulley along its axis from a first position in which the first pulley is closed to a second position in which the first pulley is opened, and a second oil-actuated squeeze jack affixed to the bottom half of the second pulley that moves the bottom half of the second pulley along its axis from a first position in which the second pulley is closed to a second position in which the second pulley is opened, and a belt running around the pulleys; a drive cog affixed to the top half of the first pulley with a drive chain running around the drive cog, and a row unit cog affixed to the top half of the second pulley with a row unit chain running around the row unit cog; a double-rod oil cylinder in fluid communication in a closed system with the first and second squeeze jacks and having a piston therein that is movable between a first position at which the bottom half of the first pulley is in its second position and opened, and the bottom half of the second pulley is in its first position and is closed, and a second position at which the bottom half of the first pulley is in its first position and is closed, and the bottom half of the second pulley is in its second position and is opened; and apparatus to move the piston between its first and second positions and to positions in-between.
Another embodiment of the present invention is an apparatus for varying the rate of seed population by planters or drills, comprising first and second squeeze jack variable speed pulleys, and a belt running around the pulleys; a cog mounted on the first pulley and a cog mounted on the second pulley, and a drive chain running around the cog mounted on the first pulley and a row unit chain running around the cog mounted on the second pulley; and apparatus to vary selectively the speed of the row unit chain at any given speed of the drive chain.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following descriptions.